All for one
by Rubi-chan
Summary: Sad attempt at angst but fell short. But it's still good. Oh Death.


All for one

Hey guys. It's Rubi-chan ^_^! Well you know what that means. Yes another fic. * smiles brightly * . Read it and tell me what you think yah @#$%#&. Heh Heh Heh. 

All For One

"DUO!" Heero yelled as the deathscythe blew up. There was nothing he could do. He banged his fist on the console of the Wing Zero. Heero's head hung and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Duo you baka. He started to do what he never thought he would do…he cried.

Duo opened his eyes to see darkness all around him. Where the hell am I? Duo thought. Where the hell is this? Why am I here? How did I get here? Duo sighed. I need a drink.

[Duo]

"Who's there?" Duo asked.

[Me]

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone named me."

Baka.

[Really]

"Yeah I only know a Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero." Duo said, "Speaking of Heero where the hell is he?"

[Not where you are obviously]

"Obviously." Duo said blankly, " So are you gonna tell me where I am and who you are?"

[Maybe]

"Maybe. Yeah that really helps me a lot." Duo said, " Can you at least tell me where you are?"

[Maybe]

"Maybe. You know what you can kiss my…"

[Alright. I'll tell you. Just stop your bitching.]

"I am not bitching." Duo pouted. Suddenly a dark cloaked person appeared in front of him. Duo gasped. Standing in front of him was a boy that looked exactly like him. He had on skintight black leather pants with black leather boots that came to his knees. He also had on a body hugging nylon black sleeveless shirt. On his hands were black biker gloves. "Wh…Who the hell are you?"

"Why I'm Shinigami of course." He replied smiling slightly.

"You look like me." Duo said totally amazed. Shinigami's smile disappeared.

"No, you look like me." He replied blankly.

Conceited Damn.

Duo looked around him. Then…It hit him. "I'm…dead?" Duo asked.

"Well, duh, Duo." Shinigami said, "I wouldn't be here if you wasn't." Duo's legs collapsed under him. He sunk to the floor and put his knees up to his face. 

"I'm dead." Duo whispered quietly. Duo's chest heaved up and down as he cried silently. Shinigami looked at him and sighed.

I hate when they cry. He thought as he looked at Duo. "Hey. Hey, stop crying." Shinigami said to Duo. Duo looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Death is not so bad. You'll get used to it after a while." Duo wiped his eyes. "Come on, I'll show you around." Shinigami held his hand. Duo grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. The two boys disappeared.

Well, Shinigami showed Duo around. Pretty soon Shinigami and Duo appeared back in the place they were before. "Basically that's it." Shinigami said, "Now, you should be on your way." Duo nodded glumly. His feet felt heavy as he slowly walked away. Then suddenly he stopped and turned to Shinigami.

"Could you do me one favor Shin?" Duo asked him. Shinigami shrugged.

"Depends on what it is." He replied.

"Can I see Heero one last time before I…um…go?" Shinigami shrugged.

"I guess so. Come over here." Shinigami said. Duo went over to him. Shinigami waved his hand and mirror appeared. Duo looked through the mirror. What he saw made him cry out in horror. Shinigami took a look too. There was Heero and Wufei caught in a deep embrace, touguing.

"Heero how could you?!" Duo cried out. Shinigami waved his hand made the mirror disappear. Duo lowered his head and cried some more. "You at least could have waited for a little while." Duo stopped crying after a while. "I'll show them." Duo said darkly, "Both of 'em."

"Hey that's life man." Shinigami said, "You gotta deal with it."

"So. What if I don't want to?"

"And, what are you gonna do anyway? You're dead." Duo looked at Shinigami, " Uh-uh. Don't even think about it."

"Come on Shin. Please. I'll pay you back." Duo pleaded.

"No. Absolutely not." Shinigami said crossing his arms.

"Talk about misrepresentation." Duo mumbled, "Aren't you supposed to be Shinigami. The 'Almighty' God of Death."

"Yeah, but still." Shinigami said. Duo made a sad puppy dog face. Shinigami grumbled. "Fine. I'll send you back for a day. Do what you gotta do. After that your ass is mine." Duo grinned.

"Arigato Shin."

"Yeah. Yeah. Hurry up and go before I change my mind."

"How do I get out of here?"

"You see that little light?" Duo nodded. "Go towards it."

"Arigato Shin." See you in a couple." Duo ran towards the light and disappeared.

Duo appeared in the safe house. He looked around. No one home. Duo thought. May as well get comfortable.

The moon shone high in the sky as the door to the safe house opened. In came Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero. Trowa and Quatre headed straight to their bedroom, while Heero plopped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Duo watched as Wufei sat down next to Heero and put his arm around him.

"I'm here for you." Wufei whispered. Duo clenched his fist. They wrapped around each other. Then after an hour Wufei went upstairs to leave Heero to his lonesome. Duo growled.

Wufei looked back towards the stairs then opened the door to his room. He flipped on the light switch but it wouldn't come on. What the hell… Wufei thought inspecting the lamp.

"Long time no see, Wufei." A voice said. Wufei turned his attention from the lamp to the person standing a few feet from him. Lightning struck in the background.

"M…Maxwell?" Wufei choked out.

"Yeah it's me." Duo said moving closer.

"I…I thought you were dead." Wufei said.

"I am." Duo replied. He grinned wickedly.

"What do you want from me?" Wufei asked him. Duo came closer and whispered in his ear,

"I know something you don't know."

"What's that?"

"You're gonna die." Wufei looked into Duo. Duo's violet eyes seemed to glow. Duo slung an arm around Wufei's shoulders. "Thought you was gonna get away with it?" Before Wufei could react Duo slammed his head against the dresser knocking him unconscious. Duo looked down at Wufei's limp body and smiled. Then he stooped down and grabbed him.

Wufei felt someone smacking his face. What the hell is happening? He thought.

Duo smacked his face again. "Wake up. Wake up." He said, "There we go. Open your eyes." Wufei slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Duo smiling back at him a horrified look crossed his face. "Why are you so scared, Wufei? It's just me. " Duo said. Wufei tried to say something but no sound came out of his throat. Then without warning Duo punched him in his stomach. Wufei cried out in his head.

"What wrong, love?" Trowa asked as Quatre suddenly sat up.

"Something's not right." Quatre mumbled worried.

"What's wrong?" Trowa persisted. He looked at Quatre. Quatre didn't say anything for a moment. 

"It's nothing." He replied and he got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked him. Trowa sat up.

"To get a glass of milk." Quatre said looking back at him. Trowa sighed, laid down, and turned away. Quatre closed the door quietly behind him as he exited the room.

Wufei's was face sore and bruised, so was the rest of his body for that matter. "And now for the final curtain." Duo said. Duo pulled out a long dagger. Wufei pleaded while he pulled frantically on the ropes that bound him. Duo didn't listen. He slit Wufei's throat. Duo watched as blood ran down his Wufei's neck as his head bobbed. Duo smiled again. That's when Quatre came in.

"Are you okay Wu-chan?" Quatre asked as he opened the door. The minute he saw Duo standing there he gasped.

"Whassup Q-chan? 'Ol buddy 'ol pal." Duo said with the dagger still in his hand. Quatre looked past him and saw Wufei dangling there lifeless. Quatre was about to go back out the door when it slammed shut and locked itself. "Where ya'h going, Q-chan?" Duo asked as Quatre fumbled with the doorknob. "Sit. Stay awhile." Quatre turned around and Duo was closer than he was before.

"Duo, what's wrong with you?"

"Why nothin' my dear Quatre. I just came back to take of some business." Duo replied," I was about to leave when I realize I would be just plain mean to visit Wufei and not the rest of you guys." Quatre saw the evil glint in Duo's eyes. Duo then quickly grabbed him. Quatre struggled and screamed as he was caught in Duo's grasp.

"No one can hear you." Duo replied knowingly. Duo pinned Quatre to the bed and put a pillow over his face. Quatre struggled but Duo held the pillow firmly over his face. He held it there until Quatre stopped struggling. Duo slowly removed the pillow. He looked Quatre over. His face was drained of all color. Sleep little one. Your friends will be joining you soon. Duo thought.

Trowa woke up startled. He looked next to him. There lay Quatre with his back facing him. Trowa breathe a sigh of relief and cuddled closer.

Trowa woke up as soon as the sun peeked over the mountains. Trowa sat up and yawned. He tapped Quatre. "Time to get up, love." He said. Quatre didn't move. "Quatre." Trowa shook Quatre. _No motion_. Trowa panicked. He turned Quatre over. He was so pale. Trowa put his fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. _There was none_. Oh my god! Quatre! He thought. Trowa put his head to his chest. _No heartbeat_. "Quatre! Quatre Wake Up!" Trowa yelled. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Come on get up." Trowa rested his head on his lover's chest. He grabbed one of his hands and he cried.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Trowa sniffled. The door opened slightly. "Trow…" started Heero as he came in. Trowa looked at him with tear stained cheeks.

"He's dead, Heero. My little Quatre is dead." Trowa said in a stifled whisper. Heero looked at him. "He's dead." More tears escaped Trowa's eyes. Heero embraced the uni-banged pilot. Trowa cried into his shoulder.

"Wufei's dead too." Heero said sternly. Trowa stopped crying after a while. He just sat in Heero's arms.

"Who could have done this?" Trowa asked quietly.

"I don't know. But most likely we'll find out soon." Heero whispered.

Two down. Two to go. {Laughter}

Trowa sat in the loveseat in the living room while Heero sat across from him on the couch. Neither said anything. The only sound you could hear was the drumming of Trowa's fingers on the chair. " We have to find out who did this." Trowa said quietly

"How Trowa?" Heero asked him, "There's a million suspects. We're fucking Gundam pilots. Anyone would want us dead." Trowa quieted.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both boys looked at each other and neither made any motion to get up. The person banged furiously on the door. Heero got up to answer it. 

Heero opened the door with his gun draw. There on the other side stood Relena beaming as usual. "How are things going, Heero?" Heero's eyebrows furrowed angrily and he slapped Relena across her face. Then he turned on his heels and went back inside. Behind him was Trowa. Relena looked in the direction Heero had gone baffled. Trowa looked at her coldly. Then in his flat monotone voice he said to her,

"Now is not a good time, Relena-sama." Relena looked up at Trowa before he closed the door in her face. Then she heard the locks slide into place. 

Heero. Relena thought as she touched her cheek.

Later on that day…

Trowa had retired to his room. By the looks of things he probably wasn't coming out for a while. Heero walked lazily up to his room. He turned the knob and opened the door. Standing on the other side of the room was Relena. She was looking through his stuff. When she noticed that he was in the room she immediately dropped the stuff in her hand.

Heero glared at her and was about to kick her out when Relena raised her hands to stop him. "I know that you're going through some tough times with Duo dead and all." Relena started, "And I'm sorry. I just came over to help out and I thought I should smile to cheer you up."

"I don't need your help." Heero replied coldly.

"Demo…"

"You obviously don't know what going on here." Heero said angrily, "You just came for your own selfish ways. You don't care about anyone but yourself. So just leave."

"I do! Just tell me." Relena pleaded.

"THREE OF MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!" Heero yelled with fury, "DEAD!"

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't…know." Relena said quietly.

"Well Now You Do! Yah Happy Now!" Heero yelled. He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Matte! Heero!" Relena yelled and went after him.

She didn't have to go very far. Heero was outside in the hallway punching the wall. Relena grabbed his arm before he did it again. Heero glared at her. She looked at him determined. He continued to glare until…he broke down. He couldn't take it anymore. His legs fell from under him and he slid down to the floor. Relena held him in her arms.

Suddenly they heard a yell. Heero immediately jumped up and ran towards Trowa's shared room. There was another yell. Heero finally reached Trowa's room. Heero put his ear to the door. All was silent. Heero opened the door and slowly entered. Behind him was Relena.

Trowa was sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. Relena gasped. Heero clenched his fist. "H…Heero." Whispered Trowa. Heero knelt down to Trowa and lifted his head.

"What is it?" Heero asked him.

"Duo did this…He…"

"Demo…Trowa" Trowa closed eyes and let out his last breath. Heero placed him down gently.

"Don't you just hate when they give away the ending?" Heero looked up and there stood Duo. In his hand was the offending weapon, a bloody sword. His face was caked with Trowa's blood. Heero stood quickly. Duo carelessly tossed the sword aside. "How's it going, love?"

"What do you want, Duo?" Heero asked him.

"A simple hi and goodbye would be nice." Duo said partly laughing, " I love you is even better."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah." Duo replied stepping closer, "Yeah, Pretty much." He fingered his chin. He looked at Heero and saw that someone was behind him. Duo looked around Heero shoulder.

"Do I spy someone behind you?" Duo asked. Relena stepped slowly from behind Heero. "Why yes I do. I spy Relena." Duo said, "Relena-sama, you don't know how lucky you are. You're just in time for the party." Shivers ran down Relena's spine. Relena mustered up all the bravery she had inside of her and said:

"I don't want to go to your stinking party."

"Oh. I'm hurt." Duo said sarcastically, "Miss High Queen of the World Relena Peacecraft doesn't wanna come to my party. I'm So sad." Relena bit her lip. Duo laughed. "You really have no choice in the matter." Duo pulled out a .9mm. He pointed it at Relena. Relena's eyes widened in horror. Before Duo pulled the trigger, Heero got in the way.

"This is between you and me, Duo." Heero said sternly.

"What is I with you Heero? Do you always gotta save her?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him; "You don't even like her. Or do you?"

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Bullshit. And guess what I found out, Heero."

"Found out what?" Heero asked him, "What are you talking about?" Duo glared at him.

"I know you fucked Wufei." Duo spat. Heero didn't say anything. " You thought I wouldn't find out. Well I did. But guess what Heero I'm Fucking In Love With You."

"W…What?" Heero stammered.

"You Heard Me! I'm Fucking Hooked On You! And look what you did to me." Duo yelled, "You got me doing this shit. WHY? Cause Of You!" Duo pointed the gun at Heero, "Now I have to kill you." Heero swallowed.

"NOO!" Relena yelled and jumped on Duo when he pulled the trigger causing him to shoot Heero in the leg.

"Bitch! You're Next!" Duo hit Relena across the face causing her to fall to the floor. Duo aimed the gun at her. Before he could shoot her Heero shoved the sword through Duo's leg. Duo fell to the ground. Relena ran to Heero.

"We have to get out of here." She said. She grabbed Heero's arm and lifted him up.

Duo pulled the sword out of his leg. The wound sealed up. Heero and Relena were long gone. A smile ceased his lips as he stood up. I love a chase. He thought.

[Your time is almost up, Duo]

"I know that, Shin. I'm almost done."

"We have to get help." Relena said panicking, " I mean. There must someone out there that can help us."

"From where, Relena?" From Where?" He asked with his voice raising, "We're Fucking In The Middle of Fucking Nowhere!" There's Nothing Around Here But Trees. Trees And FUCKING Mountains!" Relena sat down next to Heero.

"Is this private?" Duo said stepping out of the shadows, "Or can I join?" Heero scooted back. "Now, no need to be scared Heero. We're going to the same place. We'll be together…Forever." Duo pulled out the gun and aimed. Relena suddenly stood in front of him protectively.

"No, I won't let you do this." Duo and Relena looked at each other. All faded to black and two gun shot rang out through the air. 

Don't yah just love death. Look at the love man. Look at the love. Well was it angst or what? As you may already know I not really good at writing angst. It's my first one *smiles brightly*. So was it? Are you gonna tell me or read the rest of this nonsense?

I'm waiting.


End file.
